


Visiting a home

by Sinful Berry (Fluffo91)



Series: A Old Friend's Lust [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffo91/pseuds/Sinful%20Berry





	Visiting a home

It had been ages since Bora was in the village of Sui-no-sato for it was her home after a flood destroyed her other village. While she knew not many would remember her she did remember there being a boy who back then would defend her from the other teasing kids who made fun of her looks. She wondered if he would even recognize her given how she looked now. She asked around abit as his name escaped her memory but she desribed his eyes for she remembered them as she loved the subtle green with blue in his eyes. “Sounds like the high priest to me.” One woman said. “Yes Shiosai he would be up the hill.” The man next to her said. “Thank you so much.” Bora bowed her head to them and made her way up the hill to the small decorated area.

 

There she saw and right away recognized the man standing there who was read a scroll. She grew abit nervous as she walked up closer to him. Right next to him was a odd looking otter with a hat that made a chirping sound when Bora stepped forward almost seeming like it was signaling the man to look up. “Hmmmm?!” Shiosai stared at Bora as if he wasnt quite sure what he was looking at but at the same time a light pink tint hit his cheeks as he stumbled to speak, “Wha..t do y..ou want?” As Bora was about to speak Shiosai looked down slighty and noticed the bit of upper thigh showing from her outfit the pink on his cheeks grew more pink.

 

“Shiosai it has been so long since we’ve seen each other. I’m glad to see a old friend.” She smiled widely at him despite seeing his confused look upon his face. “I..know you?” He asked in a calmer voice. “Well yes but by other name.” She took a deep breath. “It’s me Boren I came here years ago as a child seeking refuge.” She let out a small sigh as she was nervously awaited what he was going to say. He blinked a few times still confused. “How….the only Boren I know is a m…” He stopped his sentence and slowly eyed different parts of Bora before realising the truth. “Boren..is that really you what have you done to yourself?” His voice now abit louder. “Ack please Shiosai lower your voice I really don’t want the older folk hearing this. Can we talk somewhere private?” She leaned forward abit which showed she was either wearing very short shorts or some type of underwear which got Shiosai even more flustered even knowing Bora’s secret but he calmed himself enough to speak, “Yes of course…follow me.” He lead Bora into one of the small buildings making sure no one was around as he went in after her.

 

The buliding turned out to be what looked like a small bedroom which reminded Bora how the people lived in such small spaces. “Cozy and small the people here haven’t changed which is good.” Bora said as she walked around the room abit unaware Shiosai watched her every move. She turned to him with abit of worry in her eyes. “Alright I will make this short and simple. My name now is Bora and rather be that sad crying boy you once knew me as I am now a seductive mature woman.” She gave him a flirty look before resting against one of the wooden posts while giggling abit. “I hope that makes sense to you. I know that its confusing and maybe not something you approve of I just though to tell someone I kn….” Bora’s sentence was cutoff by the sudden realization that Shiosai was now face to face in front of her. She didn’t even hear him move toward her. His face was beet red and now Bora face slighty turned pink. “Umm why are you so close?” She said as she tried to moved away only to be grabbed by him. “Shiosai?…wha..” She tried to speak but he placed his finger on her lips and whispered, “They will find out…unless you do as I say..” He pulled her back to the post. Bora was worried but content to not let her secret be known so she compiled. “What do you want? I dont have muc..” Again he cut off her sentence but this time by kissing her. She was shocked and tried to pull away but that only made him squeeze her tighter. He mumbled, “Do as I say..” again as he began to go down and lick her neck.


End file.
